<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress 2 by Jaeyong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955044">Stress 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong'>Jaeyong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many are probably familiar with my story Stress. The reason why I post this here is because my previous phone had broke. By the time I got another one I forgot my account email and password. So I was forced to make another account.<br/>And here I will put a second part from Stress that a dear friend asked. Also this would take place after Super M was created<br/>So.. Enjoy.. And let me know what you think</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't get him wrong. Taeyong absoultely loves to be part of the Super M. Mainly because he would get more close to Kai,Baekyun and Taemin. Who are both his hyungs and senior. Though from all of them hes more close to the oldest and the leader, Baekyun.</p><p>Another motive of liking this grup is that he would take a break from Leader stuff. Not that he still doesnt work hard. Because he is. But its more easy when you are not the leader. He was also glad that hes not alone. He got Ten, Lucas and Mark with him as well. So yeah. He loves Super M. But... Right now they need to go in Italy for a fansign. They would stay there around three days.</p><p>Taeyong likes to travel around the world with his friends and to see new things. But now... Now he doesnt want to leave. Why?</p><p>"Hyung. You barely touched your bag. You need to pack your things. We need to be at the airport in one hour",Mark said as he leaned agaist the dorframe of Taeyong room and looked at the leader that was sparlwed on the bed with his face in his pillow. The young one only recived an groan as an answer for the older one. </p><p>Mark sighed exasperatted and was about to go and drag the childish man from the man when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Mark.Go and finish your packing. I got it."</p><p>Mark nodded and he walked out from the room. The newcomer walked to the bed and he sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved one hand and he brushed his fingers through Taeyong soft hair.</p><p>Taeyong hummed and he turned his head to face the person and he smiled. "Hey Jaehuyn"</p><p>Jaehyun smiled at his lover. "Hey yourself. Its something wrong? Why aren't you packing like the others"</p><p>"Its nothing. I'm just lazy"</p><p>Jaehyun sighed. He could tell that the older was lying . He can read him well. And he was also worried. The last time Taeyong had lied that he was alright and that everything was alright, was half an hour ago when they discovered how much the haters words is hurting their leader. That was half an year ago. It was a long road but he,Taeil, Johnny, Ten and Yuta had managed to stop Taeyong for doubting himself. In that moments Jaehyun and Taeyong had realized that they have feelings for each other. Deeper then friendship and brotherly love. A romantic one. They had been hesitant to tell trhe others about them but when they finnaly got their courage . Every single one accepted their relatinship and were happy for them. Their fear of being rejected had only been just that. Just a fear.</p><p>"Taeyongie,my love. I know that something is wrong. Don't lie to me. Please"</p><p>Taeyong looked at his lover before he sat up in sitting position and he wrapped his arms around the taller,buring his face in his strong chest."I don't want to leave",he said inhaling the younger scent.</p><p>"Why"Jaehyun asked as he wrapped his strong around Taeyong small body.</p><p>"I don't want to be parted from you"</p><p>"Taeyongie. There would be only three days. Plus we have been parted before when you had to work with Super M"</p><p>"I know... But"</p><p>Taeyong words have been stopped when he was moved from Jaehyun chest and he felt his lips against his own. The older one closed his eyes and he kissed Jaehyun back.</p><p>Several minutes later they pulled back and Jaehyun touched their foreheads togheter. "There are only 3 days. 3 days that would pass fast. And i will call you in every this 3 days starting when you would arrive in Italy"</p><p>"Prmise"</p><p>"I promise"</p><p>                                                                                       (Time Skip)</p><p>Taeyong sat down on the chair beside the window on the plane and he looked at how the plane took off in the sky. He was beside Ten on the plane but the other was busy talking with Taemin that was in fron of them with Kai and Baekyun. He also could tell that Mark and Luca was focused on a random game ,so Taeyong was looking outside quietly. He cant wait for them to arrive in Italy and at the hotel so he can talk with his lover.</p><p>Several hours ,that felt like an eternity ,the plane had finally landed and they walked out. Like they had expected the airport was corded by their fans. They walked close to each other beside their bodyguards so they can't get lost or to not be snatched by someone.</p><p>Taeyong was walking beside Baekyun and Mark. He could tell that Lucan and Ten were glued by Taemin. The older was keeping a firm hold on their arms so they can stay at his side.</p><p>Taeyong flinched slightly when he felt someone grabbing his arm and pulling him. When he looked he was relived that its was their leader who glued him close to his side and he could see that Kai did the same with Mark too. Apparenty the two had decided to follow Taemin example and keep the young ones close to them.</p><p>Fortunately they managed to leave the airport without problems and now they were in the car towards the hotel. Outside was dark by now and they would need to heed to bed early because the next day they would woke up early as well for their fansign. The fansign would hold 10 hours and two days. And in the third one they would have it free to explore the city and in the evening they would go at the airport and take the plaine back at 9 in the evening. </p><p>At the hotel they would have 3 rooms for 2 person and one single room. So they had to decide who get what and with whom they want to share. </p><p>In the end Taeyong had gotten the single room. Kai was rooming with Mark. Baekyun with Ten and Taemin with Lucas.</p><p>Taeyong was glad that he would be alone. Because like this he would be able to talk with Jaehyun as much as he wants without disturbing anyone... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong was in the bed expecting the call or at least a message from his lover like he had promised. But when one hour had passed and nothing, Taeyong doubts that Jaehyun would keep up to his promise. So he decided to call him instead.</p><p>Nothing. He had called him 5 times and he hadn't picked up. The boy sighed sadly and he pulled the phone on the nightstand before he laid down and went to sleep.</p><p>The next mornig Taeyong woke up when he felt someone shaking him. Normally hes the one that woke first and then woke the others. But apparently last night he was to tired. Plus disapointed and sad that he hadn't spoke with Jaehyun, to bother to woke up early today.</p><p>"Hyung. C'mon . Woke up. Its 8 and in one hour we need to go for the fansign", Come Ten voice.</p><p>Taeyong groaned before he opened his eyes. "Alright Ten. I will be out in 15 minutes."</p><p>"Alright. Come down at the Hotel restaurant after so you can have breakfast"</p><p>Taeyong nodded and after the younger had left he got up from the bed. He grabbed some spare clothes before he wallked in the attached bathroom to shower. 10 minutes later he walked out dressed in fresh clothes. When he walked to the nightstand and grabbed his phone he saw that he had recived a meesage . He clicked on it and read it.Its was from Jaehyun </p><p>
  <em>"Hey Tae. Sorry for not answering and not calling. We have been pretty busy .I'm sorry that i didn't kept my promise. But i promise that I will talk to you the next day. Just let me know when you returned from the fansign."</em>
</p><p>Taeyong sighed and he typed Jaehyun a quick message as well,even though he knew that the younger must be asleep by now.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry Jae. Its alright. Make sure that you don't overwork. I love you."</em>
</p><p>After that he pocketed his phone and he walked out from the room.</p><p>Meenwhile a few minutes ago after he had woke Taeyong, Ten walked to the table where the other members were.</p><p>"Have you woke up Taeyong-hyung?"Lucas asked earning a nod from the older.</p><p>Ten couldnt help but be worried with this fansign. This would be the first one that Taeyong would attend after what happend one year and half. Of course the other Nct member don't know exactly the full story and the Shinee and Exo one do't know anything. </p><p>The other Nct memebers only know that Taeyong had recived some hate that had made him upset. They don't know that the hate had made him overork to the point of sickness. Or that one fan had clawed at their leader skin. </p><p>The bad part was that girl, Yuki,that had calwed Taeyong skin had managed somehow to get a picture and said that Taeyong is self harming and posted on twiter.</p><p>Immediately all they knew that its was faek. Even the one who don't know the full story.</p><p>But the problem was that they had to keep it from Teyong to see it. So Johnny and Taeil had talked with the managers to take down the photo. In the meantime, Jaehyun had asked for Taeyong phone, to look at something because his was broken. Then Ten had made somehow to knock in the younger one making him fall the phone and broke it.</p><p>Long short story by the time Taeyong had brought himself another phone, the photo had been taken down.</p><p>"Look who's finally here",Come Mark voice, making Ten snap from his thougs.</p><p>"Sorry for being late guys",Taeyong said with a smile as he sat down at the table between Ten and Lucas.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. You were tired after a long flight"Baekhyun reassured the younger.</p><p>Taeyong nodded and he ordered some food. As he was eating he saw that Ten was half there and half somewhere else with his mind. He knew that the younger was worried about the fansign after what happened.</p><p>The older one moved one hand and he grabbed Ten thigh ,grabbing his attention. Taeyong mouthed the words its alright with a smile before he continued to eat,but keeping his hand on the thai leg.</p><p>At 8:30 ,the SuperM members were in the van, as they were being driven towards the fansign Location. And as the time was passing and they were closer and closer towards the destintion Taeyong could feel his anxiety gorwing.</p><p>He tried to calm down by looking at the passing view or playing games on his phone.</p><p>At 9 they arrived at the destination and they've been ushered by the managers to the stylists to be prepared.</p><p>Taeyong didn't knew when when the time had passed so fast. Just now a stylist noona was applying make up on his face and now he was on his seat at the fansign table between Mark and Kai.</p><p>Meenwhile, Lucas was beside Ten at the begnnig of the table. He looked at the others before he leaned closer to the older and whispered</p><p>"If somone decide to tell something bad about Taeyong-hyung i will get up and walk to her and scream in her face"</p><p>When heard that Ten couldn't help but chuckle. H e could acctually imagine Lucas doing that. And man. That would scare the person so much.</p><p>Ten looked at Lucas with a smile. "Alright. You do that"</p><p>The younger nodded with his own smile.</p><p>A coulple of minutes later the doors have been opened letting the fans walked in. It had started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started. Half of the fansign had gone well. Like always. Everyone were relaxed and happy to interact with their fans. And Ten though that he had worried for nothing. Thats why he was more relaxed as well then at the beginnig.</p><p>But...After a while Ten had though to fast that everything is going to be alright. She was back. The bitch that had clawed Taeyong skin with her witch long fingernails. The cuts that she had made them that day had even let a small scarring on Taeyong arms and if you look close you can see them.</p><p>Unfortunatelly the woman had decided to start from the end of the table. The fans can go from where they want. From the beginnig or end.Ten looked at the person that was talkig with Kai with a smile. And soon she would have gone to Taeyong.</p><p>Lucas looked with the corner of his eyes at Ten to see that he wasn't paying to much attention at the fan in front of him. And when he followed where he was looked he saw a Japanese girl. For a second the younger was a little confused. Then he remebered that he had saw her at the fansign before. At the time where they had gone all after Black on Black promotion.</p><p>When he had told Ten that if someone would be mean with Taeyong,or anyone at this point,he would stand up and scream in their face,he hadn't lied or blufed.</p><p>Thats why he was preparing to stand up and go there. But he stopped when he saw the girl freezing and she looked down before she walked to Taeyong.</p><p>The said boy was tense and frozen to the spot when he had recognized the girl. He was preparing to hear mean words again or to have nails stabbed in his arms. Taeyong couldn't even uter a world. Fortunatelly the Japanese girl was quiet as well. And a couple of minutes later a staff told her to move at Mark next.</p><p>After she had moved away Taeyong had let go at the breath that he didn't even knew that he was holding and he rubbed his eyes ignoring the next fan.</p><p>When the managers had saw that he had called for a 30 minutes break. Taeyong was greatfull for that. So he stood up immediatlly and dashed at the bathroom.Ten stood up as well and followed the older. The other memebers only looking worried after the 2 .</p><p>Mark knew that by now the Nct where probably awake ,so he proffited of the break and he made a phoncall after he walked outside</p><p>4 beep later the person answered</p><p>"<em>Mark. I'm surprised that you called. Aren't you in the middle of the fansign?</em>"the person asked with a rough voice,meaning that he had woke up recentlly.</p><p>"Jaehyun-hyung. Remember the Japanese girl from the fansign one year and half?"</p><p>At that time Mark had been seatted beside Yuta, the Japanese boy seatting beside Taeyong,when that incident had happened. And he had saw enough of her doings.</p><p>Jaehyun was frozen for a second as he heard that. </p><p>"<em>Mark. Had she?.......</em>"</p><p>"No. She hadn't said or did anything. But i'm still worried."</p><p>
  <em>"Where's Taeyong?"</em>
</p><p>"He had rushed at the bathroom and Ten had followed. So,he's not alone."<br/><br/></p><p><b><span class="u">Meenwhile</span></b>. </p><p>Taeyong rushed in the bathroom and he opened the sink water and he splashed some water on his face. He can't belive that that person had returned. He would lie if he would have said that he was not surprised that she hadn't said or done or said anything. But he knew well enough to not underestimate haters.</p><p>The boy jumped when someone touched his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Ten looking worried at him.</p><p>"Are you alright, hyung?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine Ten. Don't worry about it"he said with a smile that was a little forced.</p><p>Ten sighed and he squezeed Taeyong shoulder. "Hyung. You know that i can't do that. And it does't matter that you are older. I still wory about you and i want to know how you are feeling and take care of you. Plus",he added with a tessing smile. "You are no leader here. You can't tell me what to do"</p><p>Taeyong found himself chuckling at Ten last words. "But i'm still older"</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Now speak"</p><p>Taeyong sighed and prefered to look at the floor insted of the younger.</p><p>"I said. I'm fine. I was worried that she would say or do something like last time"<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Meenwhile</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Kai, Taemin, Baekhyun and Lucas had remained in the room talking with each other about a certain incident</p><p>"Hyung,what gotten in you?"Kai asked as he looked at Baehyun. "Why did you looked at that girl so ugly. You never did that"</p><p>Ahh. Thats explain why she hadn't done or said anything, Lucas though. And he was very greatful about the oldest doing</p><p>"He did that"Taemin asked confused as he looked at the two Exo members</p><p>"Yeah. I was beside him and i saw him"</p><p>"I did it because she was looking at Taeyong ugly and she was looking like she had bad intention", Baekhyun answered calmly as he looked at the younger. "And i don't permit for this to happen"</p><p>"Are you sure that she was looking like that"Taemin asked</p><p>"Yes"Lucas answered instead of Baekhyun making all three older looking at him</p><p>"I know that person. One year and half we had a fansign after Black on Black . She walked to Taeyong and started to say mean things about him. She also clawed at his skin on his arms, and the posted on Twitter that he's self harming"</p><p>The three all looked at Lucas speachless. Despite having a lot of experience with this kind of things ,they are always shocked at the people cruellity.</p><p>"And the post...Had he saw it", Taemin asked.</p><p>"No. Johnny ,Jaehyun, Taeil and Ten had made sure that he won't see it."</p><p>"Aren't Ten and Taeyong at the bathroom for to long", Mark asked as he walked back in the room and sat down</p><p>"I'm sure that they would come immediallty. Taeyong needs a little space and how i saw Ten is very skillful in helping somone in need"Kai said as he smiled at the youngest. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong pulled his phone out when he heard it ring and he looked to see that Jaehyun was calling. He was both surprised and happy.</p><p>"I'm letting you to talk", Ten said with a smile and he patted Taeyong shoulder before he walked from the bathroom</p><p>After Ten departure Taeyong answered the call. "Hey"</p><p>"<em>Hey yourself. How are you Tae</em>?"</p><p>"Hmh. I'm fine. Didn't you said that you would wait for me to finish the fansign before calling?"</p><p>"<em>I said that, yes. But I guess that I decided to make up for the fact that we didn't talked yesterday and I know that you guys have a break. I miss your voice, my love"</em></p><p>"I miss you too Jae. Two more days and then I will be back to you."</p><p>"<em>I can't wait</em>"</p><p>Taeyong, of course knew that Jaehyun is probably knowing what happened. The younger couldn't have knew when they would have a break so he can call<br/>So the best answer is that someone, Mark or Lucas, had called him.<br/>And Jaehyun being Jaehyun would know immediately if someone hides something from him regarding Taeyong.<br/>So yeah. The one who had called his boyfriend told him what happened.<br/>But... He wasn't mad. Actually he was very happy that he got to talk with the younger<br/>His deep and sweet voice had managed to make him more relaxed.</p><p><b>Meenwhile</b><br/>Ten returned back in the fansign room and when he saw the questioning look on the older trio he smiled<br/>"Taeyong is at phone with one of our members. He would come after he would finish"<br/>He said before he took his seat.</p><p>"Is he alright?" Lucas asked as he leaned against Ten</p><p>The older nodded. "Yeah. He is." And if not. Then he would be alright. There's no doubt.</p><p>They had gone through this thing once and everything had gone well in the end.<br/>There's no doubt that this time it would be any different.</p><p>Several minutes later Taeyong had walked back in as well and he was more happy and relaxed then... Well then he was almost all day.<br/>After everyone was there the fansign had started again</p><p>Fortunately everything had gone well all the time. They had no problem with haters anymore and they actually enjoyed it very much.</p><p>By the time that the fansign had ended outside was dark. Well it's was 19:00. So...<br/>The seven boys climbed in the van and waited to be brought back to the hotel.</p><p>In the van their manager was telling them to not stay till very late because they would need to return tomorrow as well and they need to be rested</p><p>And fairley speaking none of them were listening to them completely. They were with their nose in the their phone. Either playing games or messing and they only nodded from time to time with a Humm attached.</p><p>When they were back to the hotel they walked in their rooms so they can shower</p><p>Taeyong throwed his phone on the bed before he grabbed his fresh clothes and walked in the attached bathroom</p><p>He had been talked with Jaehyun all the way back. But unfortunately him and the other Nct members had become busy and their conversations had been cut with the promise that they would talk the next day as well.</p><p>Unfortunately the good mood had been wiped away from Taeyong when he walked from the bathroom and he saw that he had received a notification <br/>When he took it and clicked on it he saw something that he hadn't thought that he would saw before.</p><p>There was a recent picture with his arms.</p><p>Now..You wonder what is so shocking about a picture with his arms. <br/>Well.. The answer is that that picture is after he had his skin clawed by that woman</p><p>He didn't even that she got a picture with it. And he was wondering why she had waited all this long to post it. <br/>But more importantly. Why?</p><p>Above the picture there was a title <br/>"<b><span class="u">Nct leader and Super M member, Taeyong is self harming. </span></b><br/><b><span class="u">Another problem at him</span></b>.</p><p>A problem. Is he really such a problematic person?</p><p>Someone else would have just brushed this aside and left the Twitter <br/>But Taeyong being Taeyong, he did not. Insted he scrolled and clicked the comment section</p><p>Some of them were good. <br/>"<em>That's a lie" </em><br/><em>"Taeyong would not do that" </em><br/><em>"Delete the picture" </em><br/><em>"He's just a human like everyone else. Leave him alone." </em></p><p>But some, not surprising were also bad. <br/><em>"Not a surprise here." </em><br/><em>"And when I though that he couldn't get any worse </em><br/><em>" He's a freak"</em><br/><em>"Why he was appointed as a leader? Hes so problematic" </em><br/><em>"Yeah. Nct deserve a better leader. </em><br/><em>" Shame that Kun is Wayv leader. He's much better and also flawless "</em></p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile</b>
</p><p>The rest of the band were back in the restaurant eating dinner and waiting for Taeyong to join them. <br/>" Aish. I'm going to drag that lazy ass out from the room"<br/>Ten said and was about to stand up when Baekhyun had put a hand on his shoulder <br/>"You stay here and eat. I will go."</p><p>The younger nodded and he watched the oldest of them leaving the table and hotel restaurant.</p><p>Baekhyun walked upstairs and knocked at the younger room<br/>"Taeyong-ah. Are you there?" <br/>He asked without receiving a noise. <br/>"Can i come in?" <br/>He knew that the younger was there because he could hear some faint noises <br/>When he hadn't received any answers he was about leave. But he stopped when he heard what it sounding like sniffles</p><p>Now worried the older didn't bothered to receive permission and he opened the door, walking in<br/>He was pretty much shocked and even more worried when he saw Taeyong, on the floor, against the wall.</p><p>The younger one was hugging his knees to his chest and he was having his face buried in them. <br/>His whole body and shoulders were shaking with soft sobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun was pretty much shocked when he saw Taeyong crying on the floor against the wall.The oldest shook his head and he immediately walked to the boy and he kneeled in front of him.</p><p>Taeyong was unaware about Baekhyun pressence and thats why he flinched when he felt one hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, Taeyongie. What's wrong?"he asked as he was trying to make the younger look at him ,without to much succes.</p><p>Baekhyun looked around the room,trying to find the reason of Taeyong distress when he spotted the phone that was on the floor before the bed.He stood up and he walked to the bed and he grabbed the phone. The screen was cracked,meaning that Taeyong had smashed his phone on the floor. But fortunatelly its was still working. He unlcoked the phone only to see the twiter post together with all the nasty comments.</p><p>Baekhyun currsed mentally and he gritted his teeth before he thrown the younger phone against the wall. He would buy Taeyong a new phone,no big deal. He was just angry at the people cruellity and the fact that they like to spread fake rumors only to hurt them. Its like they think that they are not human and the hate would not affect them. But its not true. They are human like everyone else and the hate and cruel words hurt them,even though sometimes they did not show it.</p><p>Baekhyun anger died down when he heard the younger crying and he took a deep breath to calm down before walking back to Taeyong. He kneeled back in front of him and he put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey,its alright. Don't listen to what that people say. Its not true. Nothing its true."He said and he dragged the younger one in a hug,wrapping his arms around him tightly and rubbed his back ,to help him calm down.</p><p>Teyong body tensed at the beginnig. But in the end he relaxed and he sagged against Baekhyun chest . He vaguely remebered that a few weeks after the fansign from where he got the cuts,and a few days after him and Jaehyun had gotten togehter,the younger had comforted him excatly like how his hyung was doing it now.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taeyong was in his room. They had finally returned home after a long schedule.Curently he was alone in the room because Taeil was showering and Johnny was with Ten. Taeyong laid in the bed and he looked at the ceiling. When he lifted one hand to rub at his eyes,the sleave had falled off a little reveling the fadding cuts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then in that moment,the a few weeks events had returned as well as the voice in his head that was telling him that the comments are true. That is nothing more then a failure and that he would ruin the whole band.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy gritted his teeths and he gripped his hair,trying to make the words inaudible. But he was unsuccesuful. He even slapped himself. He didn't payed to much attention .. Thats why he flinched when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What the hell,hyung?,Jaehyun said angrily. Though that died down when he saw his lover face. His eyes were shinig with unshed tears and his face was red because of the slaps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh love",he said and he immediatelly gathered Taeyong in his arms. Taeyong sagged aginst his lover strong chest and the unshed tears started to fall followed by sobs. He felt the younger arms wrapping around him tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shhh shh. Its alright. Its alright"he heard Jaehyun wishper in his ear . Soon enough he had falled asleep in his lover arm.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">End Flasback</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Like that time, Taeyong absorbed Baekhyun comfort and he had falled asleep in the older one arms,soon enough.</p><p>Several minutes later Baekhyun looked down to see that Taeyong had falled asleep. The older sighed softly and he stood up with the boy in his arms and he walked to the bed where he laid him down.</p><p>He covered Taeyong with a balnket and he brushed his hair a couple of times. "You are going to be alright. You would see."</p><p>Baekhyun glanced at the sleeping boy one more time before he grabbed the broken phone and he walked out from the room.Looking at his own phone he saw that he had been gone around 30 minutes. He walked back in the hotel restaurant to see the others there</p><p>"Hyung. Finally. You are back", Kai said upon spotting the oldest."Wait. Wheres Taeyong?"</p><p>The question had made everyone looking at him and the Nct members were looking worried.</p><p>"Wait. Its that?"Lucas stood up from the table and he walked to their leader. He grabbed his arm and took out the broken phone. He gasped when he saw that its was Taeyong one and he showed it to the others.</p><p>Without saying anything, Ten stood up and he rushed away. Most likely in Taeyong room.</p><p>Baekhyun rubbed his eyes and he walked to the table followed by Lucas.</p><p>"What happened hyung?"Mark asked as he glanced at the broken phone.</p><p>The oldest took a deep breath before he started to tell everyone everything that happened. Kai and Taemin were angry and Lucas was looking like he wants to go murder spree. Mark looked worried and sadly and his eyes were shinnig with unshed tears.</p><p>"We need to stop the fansign", Taemin said ,making everyone look at him."We can't continue and let anything bad happen again. Especially with that girl presence that Lucas had told her about. And then the comments and everything"</p><p>"Taemin-hyung is right", Mark spoke ."We will tallk with the managers tommorow and if they disagree the fuck them. We don't go anywhere"</p><p>The older one were surprised at their youngest words and didn't bother on scolding him on his language.</p><p>"Accept or no, I'm going to look to see when its the flight tommorow and book us tickets", Kai said as he stood up from the table.</p><p>Mark stood up as well and walked away followed by Lucas,leaving Taemin and Baekhyun alone.</p><p>"Are you alright hyung?'</p><p>"Hmm. Yes Taemin. I was just a little shocked about everything. No one deserve hate. And we all are already used with it. But Nct...They are still young."</p><p>"I undesrtand you. But no matter how much you want to try and dispose of hate. You would always be unsucesful."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile</b>
</p><p>Ten had bursted in Taeyong room and he was greatful when he saw him sleeping peacefully. He was really worried about the older when he had saw the phone. Coming closer he saw the dry tears tracks and he knew why they were there.</p><p>Before they had left, he had promised Jaehyun that he would take care of Taeyong in his absence and he was feeling like he didn't do a to good  job.</p><p>He rubbed his face with his hand and he climbed in the bed behind the older and he wrapped his arms around him,pulling him close.</p><p>Soon enough he was asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun and Taemin had talked a little more in the restaurant before they decided to go in their room as well and sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day,that they hope that it would be also succesful.</p><p>Before going in his room,the leader decided to check on Taeyong again and to see if the boy was still asleep.When he opened the door he saw that indeed the boy was still asleep. But he was not alone. In the dark he managed to make out another figure behind Taeyong,and he knew who its was.</p><p>When he saw that nothing was wrong, Baekhyun closed the door and walked in his own room.</p><p>He didn't knew what hour its was. But taking after the fact that his room was still dark,he deduced that its was still night. For a few seconds, Taeyong was a little confused,because he didn't knew when he had went to sleep. He didn't have memory about it.</p><p>Then,exactly like a flash,the memories had returned to him. He remembered returnig at the hotel with everyone else,and reading the comments and the hideous post. He also remembered that Baekhyun had calmed him down. He had most likely falled asleep in his arms. </p><p>At the though of the comments and of what happened one year and half,Taeyong feel his body growing tense. He doesn't want for what happened then to happen again. Because then he would really be useles and unfit for the leader postion.</p><p>Taeyong almost screamed when he felt the arm,that he hadn't feel it till now,tightenig around his slim waist as if the person knew what he was thinking despite being asleep.Taeyong bite his lower lip and he turned his head a little to see that the sleeping person beside him and the owner of the arm, was Ten.</p><p>The older one sighed in relief and he felt his body relaxing when he saw that its was only Ten. Sincerly this was remembering about the time he was brought home,from the studio sick, and the next morning he had woke up with Ten and Jaehyun beside him. Taeyong took a deep breath and he closed his eyes,going back to sleep.</p><p>The next morning he wasn't awaken by his alarm clock or by Ten or anyone else. No. He was awaken by shouting. Taeyong wanted to get up from the bed to see from where the noise was coming,but the strong arm around him was stopping him. Ten was awake as well. But he was pretending that he was asleep and that his hold was just an uncouncious act. He knew that Taeyong would not escape his hold. The Nct leader may be taller and older then him. But he was also very skinny and without muscule. Even though Ten was smaller,he was more stronger. And Taeyong can't escape him.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Meanwhile</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Baekhyun had woke up the next morning when someone knocked at his door. The leader rubbed his eyes and he got up from the bed and opened the door to see the manager. Perfect. Now he can talk with him. Last night he had told Kai and Taemin to stay in their room and keep Mark and Lucas there as well. There was no doubt that Ten would do the same even though he hadn't told him anything.</p><p>Of course he knew that the other 4 would not be happy. But hes the leader and he need to talk this out.</p><p>"Did you just woke up? "The manager asked with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Yes. And I'm glad that you are here because i need to talk with you about something important"</p><p>"I'm sure that this can wait. You need to prepare for the fansign and i need to make sure that the others are awake"</p><p>"No. This can't wait. And its about the fansign that i want to talk with you"</p><p>The manager sighed and he closed the door after he entered in the room. "Alright. I listen"</p><p>"I want for you to stop today,fansign"</p><p>The man eyes widened when he heard that. "Do you know what you are asking? If you do that,then your fans would be angry and they would stop supporting you and the band"</p><p>"If they do that then they are not real fans"</p><p>"I'm sorry Baekhyun. But i can't do that"</p><p>"No"the leader shouted. And yeah. He knew that the others would probably hear. But he didn't care."</p><p>"Don't rise your voice at me"</p><p>"No. I will do it because you dont want to listen. I already talked with the others and we agreed that if don't stop it ,we will still not go"</p><p>"Are you all crazy?"</p><p>"No. We just care about one another. Your decision manager. You stop it or no,me and the others would not go anywhere"</p><p>The manager sighed and he went quiet as he though about it. Baekhyun was also quiet and he looked at the older man with a glare. He may be a person that hes always happy and childish. But when its come about people that he cares,hes very serious and determined.</p><p>"Fine"the man said after a few minutes of silance.  "I will see what i can do"he said before he walked out from the room.</p><p>Baekhyun sighed relived and he sat in the bed. Soon enough he heard his door opening again and he looked to see Taemin, Kai, Lucas and Mark walking in.</p><p>"So?"Taemin asked as he looked at Baehyun.</p><p>"Manager-hyung said that he would see what he can do?"</p><p>"Can do what"</p><p>All five turned their heads around when he heard Taeyong voice and they saw Taeyong with Ten,</p><p>Mark and Lucas didn't wasted a second before huggimg Taeyong, Lucas litterlly lifting the two a few cm up,making the others laugh.</p><p>"Are you alright hyung?"Mark asked when they pulled apart. The older smilled and he nodded briefly as an answer</p><p>"Now can you tell me what you were talking about?"</p><p>"I talked with the manager so he can stop this fansign", Baekhyun said and he lifted one hand to stop Taeyong from talking "Before you can say anything,let me finsh. I know what you are going to tell. That by doing this the fans would hates. Well let me tell you,that this is a bulshit. You shouldn't care about this,because real fans would not hate us and they would understand that we have a problem. Plus , Lucas already told us what happened in the past event and plus the post on twitter. Like hell we are going to go there again"</p><p>The others nodded sustinig Baekhyun words. Taeyong smiled as he looked at the floor for a second before he lifted his eyes to look at his fellow bandmates</p><p>"Thank you. Really. Thank you everyone."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah.Many fans were umpleased by the ideaa that the fansign had been stopped and they literlly screamed their unpleassines. Of course half of them were also understanding. They knew that its was stopped because of health or personal problems. They were upset.Yes. But undesrtanding.</p><p>After they got the good news Kai had pulled out his phone and he searched for a flight home and he booked the tickets.</p><p>"Alright",he said several minutes later and he looked from his phone at the other occupants. They all remained in Ten and Baekhyun room after they told Taeyong about their idea. And sincerely speaking none of them planned to leave that room anytime soon. They enjoyed the presence of each other. "I booked us a flight. Its going to be at 9 in the evening today.</p><p>"Perfect"Taemin said. "Like this the airport would not be corded by fans and when we will arrive in Seoul it would be night there as well. Meaning that no fans there as well."</p><p>"9 in the evening?"Mark asked. "And what are we going to do for 11 more hours?"he asked as the time now was 10 in the morning. Its not like they they plan on leaving the hotel.</p><p>"We can have a movie marathon. We have 10 hours before our flight. We can watch several movies"Taeyong said from where he was situated on Ten bed. The other aggread immediately and Ten opened the tv from the room going on Netflix.</p><p>After he chosed a random movie,everyone occupied the two beds and looked at the movie that was playing.</p><p>3 hours later when the second movies,chosed by Lucas had started, Ten felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. When he looked at it he saw that Jaehyun was calling him. He though that theb others were asleep at this hour,considering that in Korea was night now.</p><p>"Excuse me. I have an call to answer"he said as he walked over Taemin and Taeyong and he got up from the bed and he walked out from the room</p><p>After he put a little distance between the room and him,he answered the call. "Hey. Wassap?"</p><p>"<em>Took you long enough to answer Ten</em>",Jaehyun said with fake annoyance.</p><p>"Well sorry. But i had to untangle myself from your boyfriend and Taemin-hyung."</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. Alr... Wait. What? Arent you suppoed to be at the fansign now? And why Taeyong didn't answered his phone. Ten.. I swear...."</em>
</p><p>Ten smirked when he heard the tone from Jaehyun voice. He could tell that the younger male was both jelous and possesive. "Geez Jaehyun. Calm down would you? Me and the others we are watching movies in mine and Baekhyun room and we are curled togheter. And about the fansign. It was stopped. Tonight we are coming back home. Though by the time we will be in Seoul it would be tomorrow night"</p><p>
  <em>"For real? I'm surprised. Ah well I'm happy to know that you guys would come back home tomorrow night. I will let Kun know that and to tell the others from the Wayv dorm the news as well."</em>
</p><p>Ten groaned as he heard that. Don't get him wrong. He loves all 20 Nct memebers. Of course he loves himself as well. But he would exclude himself because he's not narcisistic. But when its come to Yangyang.....Yeah. The kid is going to kill him when he would retrun, Especially since he tends to get clingy with the members that leave somewhere and he didn't see them for a while. The fact that him and Lucas now stay in the Wayv dorm, would make them the only victims. Ten was broken from his toughs when he heard Jaehyun laughs.</p><p>
  <em>"Good luck with the little one when you and Lucas would get there. The little devil would not sleep at all knowing that tomorrow night you would be back"</em>
</p><p>Ten rolled his eyes as he heard that. "You are an asshole. Making fun of my sufering"</p><p>Jaehyun laughed on the other side<em>."Anyway. You didn't answered to my second question. Before i called you,I called Taeyong. But he didn't answered. Why?"</em></p><p>Ten tensed as he heard that. And he wonders if he should Jaehyun what happened after the yesterday fansign or if he should let Taeyong to tell him... In the end he decided with the last choice.</p><p>"When he had went in the bathroom, Taeyong had dropped his phone in the bathtub by mistake"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh. I though that something had happened."</em>
</p><p>"Nope. Everything is perfect. Well i should go at the others before they decared me lost"</p><p>After the two had told their goobyes, Ten ended the call and he walked back in the room,making everyone look at him. "Why are you looking at me? The tv is the other way. And before you ask. Yes. Evrything is alright"Ten said before he climbed back in the bed beside Taeyong and Taemin and looked at the movie.</p><p>After the fifth movie ha ended its was the time for them to leave. So they grabbed their bags and walked out from the hotel, in the van that was waiting for them. When they got to the airport they were glad to see that its was pretty much deserted. Meaning that they got in the plane without any problems. Hours later when the plane landed in Korea the airport there was pretty much deserted as well.</p><p>Walking out they saw three vans waiting for them. One for Kai, Baekhyun and Taemin. One for Ten and Lucas. And one for Taeyong and Mark.</p><p>"Well. Here we are telling goodbye. I will never forget you guys"Lucas said and everyone rolled their eyes and laughed at his dramatics"</p><p>"Yeah. Because tomorrow we will not see each other at Sm anymore"Mark said teasingly. The group laughed and hugged each other telling their goobyes before they climbed in their respective cars.</p><p>"Are you ok hyung"Mark asked as he sat down beside the older.</p><p>"Hmm."Taeyong looked from the window,from the passing view,at Mark and he smiled."Of course. I can't wait to be back home. Thats all"</p><p>"You know what i'm talking about"</p><p>"Yes. I know. And I told you. I'm alright"</p><p>1 hour later the car parked in front of their dorm and the two boys walked out from the car. They just walked in front of the front door and the door opened,reveling Yuta with a big smile. The Japanese immediately hugged the older and younger boy.</p><p>"I want to ask how come that you knew that we are here already but i don't want to be creeped out" Mark said after they pulled back and walked inside.</p><p>"Mark. Don't exxagerate. Jaehyun had a conversation with Ten and he was told that you guys would return today. And i also saw you getting out from the car"</p><p>Taeyong was surprised at Yuta first words. He didn't knew that Ten had talked with Jaehyun.</p><p>"Where is Jaehyun anyway?"</p><p>"He's still at the radio station with Johnny. They would return in a few hours"</p><p>Taeyong nodded and after he excused himself saying that he was tired he walked upstairs. Only that he didn't walked in his room. but Jaehyun one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong dropped his bag once he was in Jaehyun room and he climbed in the younger bed. It's not the first time he chose his room insted of his own. And it won't be the last time either.<br/>He was more comfortable in Jaehyun room even though he was not there. Because even though he wasn't. His scent still was. And it's was enough to shush him and make him relax.</p><p>Taeyong laid his head on the pillow, under the covers and he closed his eyes. He didn't even knew when he had falled asleep.</p><p>Two hours later the front door of the door opened and Jaehyun and Johnny walked in.<br/>"I guess that everyone is asleep", Johnny said in hushed voice as he closed the door. "Is that really that late?"</p><p>"It's midnight", Jaehyun said in a hushed voice as well. "And we all had a busy schedule. No doubt that everyone decided to go to sleep immediately"</p><p>Johnny nodded in understanding and he discarded his jacket on the couch. "I will head to bed as well. I'm to tired to take a shower"</p><p>"Alright. Goodnight"</p><p>"Night"</p><p>After Johnny had left in his own room, Jaehyun looked around the dark dorm for a while. He wonders if the others had returned already. The boy yawned and he climbed upstairs and he walked in his own room as he well.</p><p>When he opened the light in his room so he can change he jumped when he saw a figure on his bed. He blinked a couple of times and a wide smile immediately stretched on his face when he saw who was the sleeping figure from his bed.</p><p>Jaehyun walked slowly to the bed and he sat on the edge of it before he brushed his fingers through Taeyong soft hair.</p><p>The older one hummed and unconsciously leaned against Jaehyun touch without waking up. Well thats its a sight that Jaehyun wants to come home to every night.</p><p>After he changed in more comfortable clothes he closed the light and he climbed in the bed beside Taeyong. He wrapped an arm around the small waist and he pulled Taeyong against his chest.<br/>"Welcome back, baby", he said and he pressed a kiss on his lover head before he went to sleep as well.</p><p>The next morning a knock was heard at the front door and Jisung got up from the couch where he was sitting with Chenle and Jaemin where they watched TV.<br/>When he opened the door he was not even surprised at the sight<br/>"I don't even want to know", he said as he moved away.</p><p>In the dorm walked Ten, who was having YangYang literally attached to his waist, Lucas, who was in the same predicament with Hendery, Winwin and Xiaojun who looked amused at the sight, and Kun who wants only to enter in the ground because of the embarrassing display.</p><p>When they entered the others who were awake cooed and laughed at Ten and Lucas problem.</p><p>"Taeyong, Jaehyun and Mark are not awake yet?" Ten asked as he looked around the dorm.</p><p>Surprise. Surprise. Apparently everyone had received a free day, to rest after the full schedule. And everyone decided to spend time togheter in the 127 dorm. The first who arrived where the dreamies who were early bird and then the Wayv.</p><p>By the time Wayv had come everyone was awake except of the mentioned three..</p><p>"Mark and Taeyong are still pretty much tired after the flight. And I doubt that they would woke up anytime soon. And Jaehyun. Well even if he woke up, he would still not left the room" Yuta explained and everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>"We would have gotten here later as well as Ten and Lucas are still tired as well. But.... They were unable to sleep anymore because of that", Winwin said as he waved his hand to the two clingy members.</p><p>When Taeyong started to woke up, he did not know what time it's was. But he doubts that it's was that early. Last night he felt so tired that he almost wanted to sleep 24 hours.<br/>The first thing that he felt when he woke up beside the sunrise that had penetrate the closed curtains was a strong hold against his waist.</p><p>Taeyong immediately recognized whose the arm belongs and he turned around so he can face his lover with a smile. </p><p>"Finally awake?" Jaehyun said with a raspy morning voice as he opened his eyes. <br/>He had woke up around ten minutes before Taeyong did but he did not wanted to move away from there. </p><p>Taeyong hummed. "Yeah. And I woke up with the most beautiful view." </p><p>The younger one chuckled and he kissed Taeyong forehead. "Same here my love. Same here" </p><p>The two stayed quiet, admiring each other in silence. Unfortunately the silance was stopped when they heard noises coming from downstairs. </p><p>Taeyong groaned and he got up from the bed so he can see who decides to make so much noise, so early in the morning. Well he thought that it's was early in the morning. When in reality it's was past mid-day. </p><p>Jaehyun followed him and he saw that Mark had walked out from his room as well, sign that the young one was awaken by the noise. </p><p>When the three walked downstairs they were meet with havoc.. </p><p>Ten was trying to pry YangYang from him with help from Johnny and Lucas was trying to pry Hendery from him with help from Jungwoo. <br/>Winwin was looking at the TV with Yuta clinging to him and talking nonstop. </p><p>Chenle decided to make everyone deaf by running around the living room with his dolphin scream, chased by Jisung who was covering his ears. </p><p>Jaemin was in the kitchen trying to stop the fire that Jeno and Haechan had started when they tried to make some food, but the only result was to burn the pan. </p><p>Kun was helping Xiaojun to clean the shards from the floor because apparently Chenle and Jisung chase had made some flowers vase to fall down and shatter. </p><p>Renjun, Doyoung and Taeil where the only one who literally where staying on the floor watching TV, though they couldn't hear anything because the screaming and other noises, and they wished to disappear </p><p>Taeyong looked at Jaehyun and Mark and he started to laugh. Yeah. He was home. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All day you can say that it had been the most beautiful and great day. Well not exactly all day. Almost all day.<br/>After the others had saw that the missing three were awake, they stopped their havoc for a little while.</p><p>Taeyong smiled at the members before he walked in the kitchen, trying to do some breakfast. Or late breakfast anyway.</p><p>But before he could reach the kitchen completely an arm was wrapped around his thin waist and was pulled back.</p><p>"Oh no. You are not going anywhere", He heard Kun voice and immediately he was spinned away and thrown in Jaehyun arms.</p><p>"What?" he asked as he looked at the younger one.</p><p>"Kun is right. You need to rest. Not get yourself stuck in the kitchen my love"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Nu buts hyung. Me and Kun hyung can make breakfast",Jaemin said as he kicked Jeno and Haechan from the kitchen.</p><p>Taeyong sighed and nodded and let himself be took in the living room. He sat on the couch beside Ten who was finally free of YangYang and Jaehyun was on the arm coach beside Taeyong..</p><p>After the breakfast had been made and the 21 boys eat it, they watched th TV, at random show and also chatted with each other about what they did in their different units.</p><p>The leader leaned against his boyfriend with a smile glad that he was home between the people that he loves and that they love him.</p><p>But.... I also said that not all day was perfect. Just half of it. And it's was true. Because by the time dinner had come Taeyong felt a headache building up.</p><p>He groaned as he rubbed his forehead.<br/>"Are you alright love?" He looked to see Jaehyun looking at him worried.</p><p>The older one nodded and he removed his hand. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. Just a small headache"</p><p>But despite that the worry from Jaehyun hadn't disappeared. He knew Taeyong well enough to know what he was hiding something or lying. But he decided to not confront him about it. Yet.</p><p>Also the younger one was still clues about what else happened in Italy. He only knew about that girl presence. But not about the post and critics. He was to busy, like everyone else to have time and look on Twitter.</p><p>After the dinner was ready, everyone was situated at the table. Well tables. Because they are three. But they glued it to one another so all can stay together.</p><p>Taeyong was pushing the food away with his fork. He had eaten a few bites but after that he wasn't feeling like eating anymore.<br/>Especially since he was hearing a nagging voice in his head telling him how a worthless shit was.</p><p>That was the reason he was having the headache in the first place as well and now he was not feeling up to it. He was wrong to think that today, all the day, would be perfect.</p><p>"Taeyong. Are you not eating?" Taeyong flinched when he heard the voice beside him and he looked at Johnny. The older looking worried at the the younger.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I was just lost in though. I guess that I'm tired. I will head to bed early. Good night everyone",the leader said with a small smile before he stood up from the table and walked upstairs.</p><p>He also could feel 20 pair of eyes looking worried after him but he decided to ignore it. Though the one who were the most worried were Ten, Mark, Lucas, Taeil, Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny.</p><p>Especially after what happened one year and half ago and what happened a couple of days ago.<br/>One thing was for sure. Taeyong was not just tired.</p><p>The said boy once again he walked in Jaehyun room insted of his own. He was feeling more relaxed there anyway. So he climbed in the bed, closed his eyes and hoped that the voice would disappear.</p><p>After he had finshed eating Jaehyun bid Goodnight to the others as well, with the same excuse that he was tired as well. He was more worried then tired.</p><p>First he walked in Taeyong room. When he saw that his lover was not there he smiled a little knowing that Taeyong was more likely in his room.</p><p>And he was right. Because when Jaehyun walked in his own room he saw that Taeyong was there, supposedly asleep in his bed.</p><p>The younger one closed the door and he climbed in th bed as well, not bothering to change and he wrapped an arm around Taeyong, pulling his lover close.</p><p>Yeah. Jaehyun though that Taeyong was asleep. But in reality Taeyong was just pretending to be asleep so he can't be intergoated by his lover. He's not stupid. He knew that Jaehyun suspects that something is wrong.</p><p>The older one was glad that he was with his back at Jaehyun because like this Jaehyun would not see the small smile on his lips, and to see that he was not asleep, when he felt the sweet lips of his boyfriend on his neck and shoulder.</p><p>Jaehyun closed his eyes as he glued Taeyong body against his. He did not went to sleep yet. He stayed like this. Relaxed, prepared if something is going to happen tonight. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong moved in the bed, and Jaehyun arms. He was still not asleep. Because apparently the voice in his head was making him unable to sleep. It's was official. He was crazy.</p><p>Taeyong was still unaware that he was not the only one that was pretending to be asleep. So after a while, he removed Jaehyun arm from his waist and he got up from the bed. With one more look at his lover he walked out from the room quietly.</p><p>He was planning to go back in his room. Maybe if he was alone, he would be able to stop the voice. Though he doubts very much about it. The whole dorm was dark. Meaning that everybody had went to sleep. Meaning that it's was pretty late and he's the only one who's still asleep.</p><p>Halfway towards his room, Taeyong covered his mouth with wide eyes and he rushed to the bathroom where he collapsed against the toilet and he threw up. Apparently his minds fucks with him so much, to the point where he got sick.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jaehyun knew that Taeyong was not asleep. Mostly because he moved to much in his arms and usually when the older is asleep, he doesn't move at all. And that makes Jaehyun pretty worried.<br/>At least he was glad that he pretend to be asleep and he didn't went to sleep for real.</p><p>When he felt Taeyong removing his arm and he saw him leaving the bed and the room, the worry had spiked up in the younger male. He waited a couple of minutes before he got up from the bed and left the room silently.</p><p>He saw that the whole dorm was dark, but he also manged to make out the form of his lover. When Taeyong had stopped walking, Jaehyun thought that his presence had been felt. But then he realized that he was wrong when he saw his boyfriend covering his mouth and rushing in the bathroom direction. Jaehyun didn't wasted anymore time and he immediately rushed after Taeyong.</p><p>Taeyong flinched when he felt an hand rubbing his back, as he threw up. Normally he would feel comfort in the gesture. But not now. After he stopped he immediately pushed the hand away and backed from the person.</p><p>"Taeyong", the person said worriedly and when the older one looked up he saw his lover.</p><p>Jaehyun was about to approach Taeyong but the words that he heard had made him stop.</p><p>"No. Stay away. Don't come any closer", he said as he curled up on himself against the bed.</p><p>Pathetic</p><p>Good for nothing</p><p>Untalented</p><p>Not fit to be a leader.</p><p>And many other things. That's what Taeyong was hearing in his mind.</p><p>Each word was sending blow after blow to his heart, making Taeyong curl on himself tighter as he cried.</p><p>Jaehyun was frozen in spot for a second. The reason. Because this is something that had happened before. A couple of weeks after they became a couple.<br/>He can't believe that it's was happening again.</p><p>And because it does, Jaehyun suspects that something else, besides what he had been told, had happened in Italy.</p><p>When he heard his beloved crying, he was brought from his frozen state and he ignored what Taeyong had said and he approached his lover. </p><p>He kneeled down ans he touched Taeyong shoulder gently. He immediately felt his lover flinch at his touch, but Jaehyun ignored it and he gathered the older boy in his arms, pressing him closer to his chest. </p><p>In the beginning Taeyong body was tense as it shook with his cries. But once he felt Jaehyun touch against, his body was starting to gradually relax. </p><p>Jaehyun was shushig his lover as he rubbed his back and rocked him gently. His heart was paining him to see the love of his life in such a great distress. </p><p>After a few minutes he saw that the cries had died down and he felt Taeyong going limp in his arms. </p><p>Looking down Jaehyun sighed. His poor lover had cried himself to sleep. </p><p>He stood up from the floor with Taeyong in his arms and he walked out from the bathroom. Fortunately the noise hadn't woken up anyone, and he manged to make his way in the bedroom without problems. </p><p>Back in his bedroom he laid Taeyong down in the bed and he brushed his hand through the soft hair with a sad sigh. </p><p>He was very tempted to woke up the older and ask him what was wrong, what made him so distress to the point where he threw up and cried himself to sleep. But most importantly what happened in that place.</p><p>Jaehyun stopped his actions and he touched Taeyong forehead. A brief flashback come to him, about Taeyong ragging with fever when he was in the same situation like now. </p><p>Fortunately Taeyong was warm. But not with a fever. Jaehyun sighed and he climbed in the bed, before he once again gathered Taeyong in his arms. </p><p>He might as well go to sleep now. He can feel that tomorrow is going to be a very long and hard day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, surprisingly, Jaehyun had woke up before Taeyong. The older one was always the one that he was waking up very early in the morning and then he would have woke up the others as well.</p><p>But as he had remembered the events of the last night, he was not surprised that his beloved lover was still asleep. At least he was sleeping peacefully in his arms.</p><p>Jaehyun removed his arms slowly to not woke Taeyong up before he got up from the bed. He leaned over and kissed Taeyong forehead before he walked out from the room.</p><p>Taeyong moved in the bed after he had lost the warmth of his boyfriend but he didn't woke up yet. Even though he was asleep he was still feeling exhausted but physically and emotionally.</p><p>Meanwhile after he had took his shower and chnaged his clothes, Jaehyun walked downstairs to see that almost everyone was up. Yesterday the dreamies and Wayv decided to stay there overnight. So he was not surprised when he saw Kun in the kitchen and the other sprawled on the couch or floor.</p><p>"Ten, Taeil-hyung, Johnny-hyung, Yuta, Mark, Lucas, can I talk with you all something in private?" Jaehyun asked as he looked at the mentioned people..</p><p>The six boys looked at each other a little confused but nodded in the end. So all seven walked in Taeyong room, that was empty, because the leader was asleep in Jaehyun own room.</p><p>" So. What do you want to talk about?" Taeil asked as he closed the door.</p><p>"It's about Taeyong"</p><p>"What about him?" Asked Yuta and with the corner of his eyes he saw that Ten, Lucas and Mark were giving themselves suspicious looks. Looks that Jaehyun had not unseen.</p><p>"What else happened there. There's something that you hadn't told me about"</p><p>"Wait. Wait. Wait", Johnny said as he raised his arms. "Had something happened in Italy.</p><p>Ah. Yeah. The others are not aware about the fact that the woman from that fansign had been to Super M one as well.</p><p>" Well", Ten stated as he looked at the others. "At the first fansign, everything had been alright. That until someone from the past had decided to make their appearance there"</p><p>"Someone from the past? Who?" Taeil asked confused.</p><p>"I think that we all remember about that person Yuki", Mark continued. "Well she had decided that it's was a good idea to come at the Super M fansign"</p><p>"What!!" the three that didn't know shouted shocked. After all the time they spent to make Taeyong no doubt himself and his skills anymore, she had come and decided to make it worse again. Great. That's fucking great.</p><p>"Did she... Did she said something about Taeyong?" Johnny asked, afraid to even know the answer.</p><p>"No", Lucas said. "She didn't. Though I doubt that she didn't wanted to say something. But Baekhyun-hyung had made sure that she would not tell anything bad when he looked ugly at her. Apparently he had noticed that she was having ill mannered intentions"</p><p>"Well that's good, I think", Yuta said with a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah." Jaehyun said and he crossed his arms. "But that's not all of it. Because then Taeyong wouldn't have been how he had been last night"</p><p>"What do you mean? Is he alright?"</p><p>"Now. Yes. But last night. Not really. In the middle of the night he had got up from the bed, walked or rushed, in the bathroom and he thrown up before he cried himself to sleep. So.. If that woman had really didn't said anything, then Taeyong wouldn't have been like this. So... You three are hiding something and I want to know what, right now "</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Meanwhile</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Taeyong opened his eyes as he woke up and he looked to see that he was alone. He moved his hand on the empty space he saw that it's was cold. Meaning that Jaehyun had woke up a while ago.</p><p>" Why he didn't woke me up as well? "the boy asked as he raised himself on sitting position.</p><p>He rubbed his eyes before he got up from the bed and he walked downstairs in the living room, where all of them are awake. At least there was no more havoc anymore.</p><p>" Morning bubu"Kun said as he put the plate on the table.</p><p>" Hey Kun-ah. Where are the others? "he asked as he realized that some are missing. Including Jaehyun.</p><p>" Oh. Jaehyun wanted to talk something with them. He said that it's important or something. I don't know"the young Chinese said as he looked at Taeyong. "Are you alright?"<br/>He asked when he saw the pale look on Taeyong face.</p><p>"Ahh. Yeah. Yeah. I guess that I'm still a little tired."</p><p>"Well. Drink some coffee then bub."</p><p>Taeyong nodded and soon enough he heard a knock at the door. He rubbed his eyes and he unlocked the door before he answered.</p><p>"What?" he looked confused at the person in front of him.</p><p>"Hey. Morning Taeyongie".</p><p>"Baekhyun-hyung, it's not that I'm not happy to see you. But what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Oh. I passed by to give you this"<br/>He said as he handed the younger boy a box. "I broke your phone that night at the hotel and it's seemed right to buy you a new one."</p><p>Taeyong took the box from the man. "You didn't need to do that Hyung."</p><p>"Its not like it's a problem or anything. But anyway. Say. How are feeling?"</p><p>Taeyong smiled, though it's was a little forced. But fortunately for him, Baekhyun hadn't saw that. "I'm feeling much better Hyung. Thank you"</p><p>The older one smiled as well before he squeezed Taeyong shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that."</p><p>After the two had bid their goodbyes, Taeyong closed the door.</p><p>" Who was Hyung?" Haechan asked as he appeared from nowhere</p><p>"It's was Baekhyun-hyung. He wanted to give me this"</p><p>The young boy looked at the box. "A new phone. But what about your old one?"</p><p>"I broke him in Italy. Dropped it in the bathtub. Apparently Baekhyun and Lucas decided that it's was a good idea to prank me. So I got scared and dropped my phone."</p><p>"Why are you lying?" Jaehyun asked before Haechan can say anything. The two looked to see Jaehyun looking at him with an expression that was a mix of anger and disappointment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Several minutes </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>earlier </b>
  </em>
</p><p>"So? Are you going to say something or no?" Jaehyun asked as he looked at Ten, Lucas and Mark that were quite.</p><p>Ten had really hoped that Taeyong had told Jaehyun about the post and the messages. After all. Jaehyun is his lover. There shouldn't be secrets between them. And yet Taeyong hadn't said anything and he put them in this situation.</p><p>"Fine" Mark said having enough with the awkward silance. He put out his phone and logged on Twitter. Like he had expected the post was still there and there were a lot of negative comments. More then positive one.<br/>"The night after we returned from the fansign, we were all in the restaurant eating. But Taeyong wasn't there."</p><p>"We suspected that he had gone to take a shower and he had lost the notion of time. So Baekhyun-hyung had gone after him", Lucas continued. "We did not know what happened. But when hyung had returned in his hand was Taeyong broken phone. He said something about a post and comments and how Taeyong had cried himself to sleep in his arms."</p><p>Jaehyun, Johnny, Taeil and Yuta looked worriedly at each other. They had a suspicion about the mentioned post. And if it's the one that they think about, then....</p><p>" I didn't told you anything that night at the phone because I thought that Taeyong is going to tell you when we come back home. But apparently I thought wrong" Ten said, making them break free from their thoughts.</p><p>"The post", Jaehyun swalled before he continued "Show it to me"</p><p>Mark nodded and he  handed Jaehyun his phone open on the app and post.</p><p>When tge older grabbed the phone and looked at the post he closed his eyes and he threw the phone back at the young boy.</p><p>"It's", Yuta said as he looked at Jaehyun. "That post?"</p><p>"Yes" he said before he walked out from the room. <br/>When he walked downstairs he heard the conversation that Taeyong had with Haechan about what happed with his old phone.</p><p>"Why are you lying?" he asked as he walked to them with an mix expression of anger and disappointment.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Present </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Well. I listen. Why are you lying about what really happened with your phone?" he asked as he looked at his lover. <br/>By how Haechan had left because he decided that it's was something the two lovers should talk alone.</p><p>Taeyong looked at the younger and he uncounciously clutched the box with his new phone. No. Jaehyun couldn't have know what really happened. Right? <br/>"Jaehyun-ah. What are you talking about? I didn't lied. I told Haechan the truth" he said with a smile.</p><p>"Really? Really? You are still continue to fucking lie" He didn't mean to. But he was frustrated. And because of that he had shouted laud.</p><p>Immediately he saw his precious lover flinch away and looking down he regret it. He should have used a more gentle approach. Taeyong is known for being very sensitive and even someone shouting at him can upset him or scare him.</p><p>"Hyung.. I"</p><p>"I think that you said enough for now" Kun said as he appeared between the two "The breakfast is ready. Go and eat" he said and he didn't bothered to hide his disappointment towards the younger male.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded and with one more look at Taeyong he left in the kitchen.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Kun asked as he looked at the older worriedly.</p><p>Taeyong lifted his head and he looked at Wayv leader. "Ahh. Yeah. I need to go a little in my room."</p><p>"Alright. Be quick and come back to eat", he said and he patted Taeyong shoulder with a small smile before he left.</p><p>Taeyong didn't waste anymore time and he rushed from where he was, upstairs, not caring is someone saw him. <br/>He walked in his room and he smashed the door closed. The boy throwed the box on the bed and he curled on the ground as he started to cry.</p><p>He was afraid. Afraid that if he had kept that thing secret from Jaehyun, the younger would hate him and he would broke up with him.</p><p>He was to lost in thoughts that he didn't heard the door to his room opening and neither the person that had entered in his room. That's why he felt a pair of arms around him, he flinched and almost screamed.</p><p>"Shhh. It's me. It's alright", the person said as he pulled Taeyong closer to him.</p><p>Taeyong turned and he looked at the person, but he didn't bothered to free himself from his arms. <br/>"Why are you here Yuta?"</p><p>Yuta smiled at Taeyong and he moved one hand and he pressed Taeyong head against his chest. "I saw you running here and I got worried. And I did good that I followed you. What's wrong, hmm?"</p><p>Taeyong tried to move his head from his best friend chest so he can look at him as he spoke. But the firm hold of Yuta was stopping him from doing so. But he can't complain. Yuta heartbeat was actually shothing.</p><p>" He hates me. "</p><p>" Who would hate you? You are the most sweetest and kindest person ever. The one who hates you are stupid"</p><p>"Jaehyun. He hates me because I hide something from him"</p><p>"Oh. Then he's stupid"</p><p>"Wah..."</p><p>"Taeyongie. Listen to me. You had your reasons to not tell Jaehyun about that post. And before you ask. Yes. I know. Mark, Ten and Lucas had told us. And to let you know. I don't hate you or blame you for not seeing anything sweet soul. If Jaehyun does indeed hate you, then he's the biggest fool ever. Alright "</p><p>Taeyong nodded against Yuta chest. Though despite that he was still hurt and afraid that the younger would break up with him. He did not know what he would do if that would happen.</p><p>" Shall I bring you some breakfast? Kun cooking is amazing "<br/>Yuta chuckled when he heard a huff. "But not as amazing as yours. So.."</p><p>Taeyong nodded. Yuta smiled and he kissed Taeyong top of head before he let go and he walked out from the room..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuta descended downstairs and he walked in the kitchen. He ignored the others that looked at him and he grabbed a plate and put food on it.</p><p>Though despite ignoring everyone, he couldn't help but look with the corner of his eyes at Jaehyun. He could see that the younger one was more picking his food insted of eating it. Yuta knew that Jaehyun is feeling guilty for how he acted.</p><p>"Good", Yuta though. "He should feel like this"</p><p>After he had grabbed food and some orange juice he walked back upstairs in Taeyong room... He saw that the older one was not on the floor anymore. But on the bed on his new phone. He wasn't crying anymore. But the tears marks from when he did where still visible. Yuta sighed. Poor boy. He didn't knew why their supposed fans are so cruel to attack their precious leader. And if that wasn't enough Jaehyun decided to make everything worse.</p><p>"Tae. I brought you breakfast", he said and he was rewarded with a nod.</p><p>"Are you feeling any better?", he asked as he put the tray on Taeyong lap.</p><p>"Yeah. Really. Thank you Yuta"</p><p>Yuta smiled and he rufled Taeyong hair. "What are best friends for.."</p><p>One hour later all 21 members had left the dorm towards the studio for their different schedules. In the van, Taeyong had preferred to stay beside Johnny insted of Jaehyun, like he always do.</p><p>After a while they were at the studio, and the 21 members splited in their three groups and walked to their schedule.</p><p>Nct 127 minus Haechan who went with Dream, walked in the dance studio and stretched, preparing for their dance practice.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Taeil asked as he approached Taeyong. "You are unusually quiet and you put enough distance between the others."</p><p>Taeyong looked at the older and he smiled. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. I'm alright. Still a little tired."</p><p>"Don't stress yourself. The last thing we need is for you to fall sick again."..</p><p>Taeyong nodded and he continued his stretching. Soon enough the dance instructor had come and they started their practice.</p><p>Everything had gone well for the last half an hour and Taeyong though that he would be able to get through today schedules without any problems. Or so he thought.</p><p>In the middle of the dance, he was lost in thoughts again and he got dizzy ans stumbled in the other members. "Sorry", he mumbled.</p><p>"OK. It's OK. Lets start again", The instructor said as he stopped the music and played it from the beginning again.</p><p>It's was good in the beginning, but then in the middle he wronged again<br/>This time he stumbled on his feet and falled on Jungwoo sending them both to the ground.<br/>"Sorry", he told the younger</p><p>"Its alright. But.. Are you alright hyung?" he asked as he removed his arms from Taeyong waist, that he wrapped unconsciously when they falled.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah." he said as he stood up and he helped Jungwoo as well.</p><p>"Maybe you should take a break Taeyong-ah", the instructor said softly.</p><p>"No.. I'm alright. It's nothing"</p><p>"Are you lying again?"</p><p>Taeyong uncounciously flinched when he heard Jaehyun. And his tone was not soft. No.. But harsh and accusing.</p><p>"Well answer. Had the cat took your tongue? Wait no... You are quite. Meaning that you are fucking lying again. Same leader are you"</p><p>Taeyong chewed his lower lip and he looked at the instructor, refusing to look at the other members. "I am going to the bathroom hyung", he said and when the man nodded he walked away, fighting against the urge to run.</p><p>"Fifteen minutes break", the instructor said before he walked out from the room as well.</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yuta shouted at Jaehyun.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Don't play stupid. You know what I am talking about. You shouldn't have talked like this with Taeyong"</p><p>Johnny profited by the fact that everyone was looking angry at Jaehyun and that Yuta was shouting at him, and he sneaked out from the studio and he walked to the bathroom to check on Taeyong.</p><p>"And why not? He lied to me. There shouldn't have been something like that between us"</p><p>Yuta groaned annoyed and he pinched the bridge of his noise. "You are fucking stupid. I know that he lied and didn't said anything about the post. But really? Insted of being understanding that he doesn't want to talk about it because it's hard for him, you decided to be stupid and make everything worse. Good job."</p><p>Taeyong was in the bathroom splashing water on his face and he leaned against the sink. His face and eyes were red again. He should try and stop himself from crying so easily. Though he couldn't help it now. He had the feeling that he was right when he thought that Jaehyun would want to break up with him.</p><p>"Taeyong", The boy flinched when he heard a voice behind him and when he turned he faced Johnny, who was looking worried at him.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Taeyong didn't said anything, insted he looked down.. </p><p>Johnny sighed and he wrapped his arms around Taeyong, hugging him close.</p><p>Taeyong sighed and he buried his face in Johnny chest. </p><p>"You know that we do not think like this... We didn't doubt about your leadership and we couldn't ask for a better leader. So.. Don't doubt yourself. Alright?" he asked as he carded his fingers through Taeyong hair. </p><p>Taeyong nodded without saying anything. </p><p>Johnny frowned as he carded his fingers. He stopped and he touched the younger forehead." I think that we should go home. "</p><p>" What? Why? "Taeyong asked as he pulled slightly from Johnny. </p><p>" Because you have a fever "</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Author note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not a new chapter unfortunately, but don't worry. Tomorrow you would be granted a new chapter. </p><p>This is an author note where I want to thank the people that had took their time to read my story and the one generous one that had left kudos. </p><p>I really love you all and I am very happy that you like my story. It made me want to write more and more. </p><p>I hope that you would all stay tuned for the next chapter. </p><p>Anyway. Thank you again, my precious readers.</p><p>I love you.. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️😍😍😍😍😘😘😘😘</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are feverish Taeyong", Johnny said as he looked worriedly at the younger one.</p><p>And of course Taeyong, being Taeyong he said. "No. I am not. I splashed my face with hot water."</p><p>He said and his words had been meet with a Really look from Johnny. "There's no hot water at the sink only at the showers. We are going home and it's final"</p><p>Johnny bended down a little and he scooped Taeyong up and he walked from the bathroom and company.</p><p>Normally Taeyong would have protested because right now the only thing that he wants is to leave without an word. But he barely has any energy to fight against Johnny. Much else protesting.</p><p>When they were back at the dorm Johnny hadn't laid Taeyong in the bed from Jaehyun room. No.. He laid him in Taeyong own bed. Taeyong sighed and he turned with his back at Johnny and he closed his eyes. If he would be confined in his room he might as well sleep the fever.</p><p>Though no matter how much he was trying to relax and forget about everything, he couldn't help but hear Jaehyun words again and again and again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Time skip</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Johnny rubbed his eyes as he moved through the room. He was getting stiff always staying on the chair. Five hours have passed since he had brought Taeyong home. When he had did that he also let the Manger know about the younger one sickness. Fortunately their manager was an understanding person.</p><p>But that's not the reason that he was worried about. No. The reason of his worries are the fact that Taeyong fever had spiked insted of fading. And the last thing he wanted is for what happened last time to happen again.</p><p>A knock at the door had brought Johnny back from his thoughts and when he looked he saw Taeil entering in the room. Ahh yeah. He also told him, Ten and Yuta about Taeyong sickness as well.. Just in case.</p><p>"I guess that he's not any better", the oldest said with a sigh as he looked at their leader.</p><p>"His fever had spiked up insted of fading."</p><p>Taeil sighed and he sat down on the chair. "I will stay with Taeyong. You go and eat something"</p><p>Johnny chewed his lower lip but he nodded and he walked downstairs. He was surprised that Wayv and Dreamies were here as well. But it's was a good thing. He would have preferred that all of them to live together in one home.</p><p>Looking around the room he saw that pretty much everyone was trying to not look at Yuta who was giving Jaehyun a death glare. He wonder if this had happened all day. Still. He doesn't blame Yuta for doing that...</p><p>Jaehyun groaned annoyed and he looked at Yuta with a glare. "You really don't have anything else to do then to glare at me."</p><p>"I don't know. Do I?"</p><p>"You are incredible"</p><p>"Oh. Really? Well then you are a jerk and a piece of shit"</p><p>Yuta shouted as he stood up and glared down at the younger male.</p><p>"How I am that when all I did was to say the truth?!" he shouted as well as he stood up</p><p>"You are because you said that. You are Taeyong fucking boyfriend. You should have been more understanding then accusing, you fucking piece of shit"</p><p>The other members sighed and rubbed their eyes. He wonders how long this would continue.</p><p>Finally having enough with the shit Kun walked towards the couch ready to give the two a piece of his mind.</p><p>But before he could do that someone had beat him to it making him smirk.</p><p>Jaehyun and Yuta both winced when the boy had made them hit head in head and then grabbed their ears very tightly.</p><p>"When are you going to stop with this? You would not solve anything if you are going to shout at each other all the time. Really you had made all of us gone crazy by now", Winwin said with a groan and pulled at the elders ears. "Stop it. I mean it" he said when he saw that the two were still glaring at each other...</p><p>The two winced again but they stopped glaring and looked away with a huff making the younger to let go of them.</p><p>"Good job", Kun said as he patted Winwin shoulder with a smile..</p><p>Meanwhile in Taeyong room, Taeil was sitting at the younger one bedside and he brushed his fingers through his hair everytime he saw the younger moving in the bed, so he can sooth him..</p><p>Soon enough the night had falled down and everyone were preparing to go to sleep, all 21 sleeping in the same dorm, like yesterday.</p><p>When he saw that Taeyong was having no more problem, Taeil had walked out from the room and went in his own to sleep.</p><p>Around midnight Jaehyun was still awake in his bed. It was strange. He was more used to sleep with Taeyong. Sleeping alone was not comfortable anymore. When the name of the older had flashed in his mind, he sighed. Maybe Yuta was right. Maybe he indeed acted like a jerk to his beloved.</p><p>Making his mind he got up from his bed and tiptoed from the room, using the wall to travel through the dark till Taeyong room.</p><p>When he was finally there what he had saw it made his heart hurt. His beloved lover was thrashing in the bed and even in the dark he saw the tears on his face.</p><p>Immediately he closed the door and he opened the bedside lap before he walked to Taeyong and he sat down on the bed edge. He grabbed his shoulder ready to shake him awake, but he jerked it immediately when he felt heat radiating from his body.</p><p>Bitting his lip he touched Taeyong forehead to feel the fever radiating from Taeyong.</p><p>He immediately stood up and he walked to the bathroom. He returned seconds later with a bowl of water and a towel. He sat back down on the bed edge and after he soaked the towel in the cold water he put it on Taeyong forehead.</p><p>As soon as the cold towel had touched Taeyong hot forehead, the boy gasped and moved his head trying to get rid of the object. But Jaehyun was keeping a firm hold on the towel.</p><p>"Shh. It's alright", he wishpered hoping that he could calm him down.</p><p>Even though he was asleep, Taeyong still heard Jaehyun voice. And he wonder if he was just dreaming. Still he couldn't help but let a couple of more tears to fall on his cheeks.</p><p>Jaehyun moved his free hand and he brushed the tears away. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a jerk to you. I love you so much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So. What are we going to do now?" Haechan asked as he was sitting beside Mark on the couch arm.<br/>Its was the next day and Ten togheter with Lucas, Mark, Johnny, Taeil and Yuta had felt obligated to tell the other members what happened with Super M and one year and half ago.</p><p>It would be a lie if the members who were clueless weren't shocked at the people cruelty and you can read on their face that they hate that people.</p><p>"We can't do anything drastically. That's for sure"Taeil said.</p><p>"Like getting them arrested?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"Exactly. Even though I bet that we all wanted this", Yuta said with a sigh.<br/>"All we can do is talk with the management to have the picture taken down."</p><p>"Didn't you do the same thing last time as well and still got posted?" Jaemin said.</p><p>"Maybe.."Yangyang started with a knowing look, making all of them to look at the Wayv youngest.</p><p>" Whats it? *Kun asked.</p><p>"I know that this is literally illegal. But I have a friend back in Germany who is a hacker. He can hack in the girl phone and delete the photo. And if she had sent it to someone, or someone else got it, he can find it and delete it for good."</p><p>"That's perfect *, Ten said with a proud smile.." Do that. Me Taeil, Johnny and Yuta we will go to the company to take it down ".</p><p>" No need. He can take it down from Twitter as well and block her and the other who wrote bad comments as well. For good. "</p><p>" Good. Go and call him"<br/>The boy nodded and he took his phone out and he walked out to talk in private with his friend.</p><p>"Hyung", Ten looked at Mark when he heard the younger voice. "What about Taeyong and Jaehyun. You know.."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. They would solve it out. They always do."</p><p>Several minutes later YangYang walked in the living room with a smile. " Done. He said that everything is going to be solved in maximum an hour."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Meanwhile</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Jaehyun shook his head when he heard some movement. Apparently he had falled asleep on the chair without even knowing.</p><p>It took him a little to figure out from where the movement was coming when he saw Taeyong who was starting to woke up.<br/>Immediately he remembered about what happened last night and he removed the dry towel and he touched his beloved forehead. Still warm. But not like last night.</p><p>When he felt a comforting hand on his forehead, Taeyong leaned against it with a sigh. That's until he figured whom the hand belongs to.</p><p>He immediately opened his eyes and he flinched away from the hand and moved a little away from the edge. "Jaehyun?" he said as he looked at the person on the bedside chair.</p><p>"Hey Taeyong", he said with a sad smile. He knew that he was the reason the older was avoiding him and his touch. And he was feeling even more guilty then before. <br/>"Can we talk a little".</p><p>Taeyong was unaware about what happened last night. About his high fever and about Jaehyun tending to him. Also because he was asleep he didn't heard his lover word then. <br/>That's why he got it wrong when he heard that he wants for them to talk.</p><p>He felt like someone had grabbed his beating heart from his chest, thinking that Jaehyun wants to break up with him.. He grabbed the sheets and he felt tears pricking at his eyes and falling on his cheeks. He really need to stop himself from crying so easily.</p><p>Jaehyun eyes widened when he saw the droplets falling from Taeyong eyes and he didn't though twice before moving from the chair on the bed. He also ignored the flinch from Taeyong.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart", he cooed as he grabbed the older face and lifted it. He smiled a little at him and used his fingers to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry. Hmm. It's alright"he said as he hugged Taeyong small body</p><p>Taeyong gasped and he pushed away from the hug. He wiped his eyes with his wrist." How can't I when the person I love so much wants to break up with me. "</p><p>" What? Who told you that? "</p><p>"You... I mean. You were angry with me. And I don't blame you. We said that they would be no lies between us. And I lied to you, even when you knew the truth", his voice cracked as he spoke.</p><p>"No. No. No. Look at me." he said and when Taeyong didn't, Jaehyun cupped his face again and made him look at him.. "I'm so sorry about that. I guess that I should be greatful for Yuta hyung for giving me a piece of his mind. I was a jerk. No. Let me finsh", he said immediately he saw that Taeyong wanted to speak. "I was a jerk. I should have listened to you and be more understanding. He was right. The reason that you avoided telling me was that it's was hard for you. And I should have saw that. Insted I was a jerk who accused of being a liar. And I am very sorry. And don't even think that I want break up with you. Alright? "</p><p>Taeyong nodded.</p><p>" No. I want to hear it. "</p><p>" Alright. I understand ".</p><p>"Good. Theres no reason to think like that. You are everything to me and no one and nothing would change the way I feel."</p><p>"I love you Jaehyun."</p><p>"I love you too baby", he said as he kissed Taeyong for a brief second. "Always have. And always will". <br/><br/></p><p>                          <em><b>TH</b></em><span class="u"><em><b>E END!!!! </b></em></span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>